


A Promise Broken

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Deke AU, F/M, Kidnapping, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  I've been waiting for someone to ask you for this but no one has so I'm going to just do it.  For your Deke AU...Hale goes after Deke to force Fitzsimmons to help her with the destroyer machine.





	1. Chapter 1

Deke was curled up in the worn leather couch in the office that stood just off the Lighthouses' Command center with a well-worn copy of Harry Potter in his hands to help him pass the time. Though he’d been here for a few hours now he had barely been able to read two pages of what had become one his favorite things since coming to earth. 

The Lighthouse was quiet for the moment when not hours before the team had been in the middle of a heated discussion as to how to proceed after Coulson and Talbot’s rescue and the information they brought with them.

Hale was after machine called The Destroyer of Worlds and Coulson’s condition was worsening. 

When the dust had settled the team had split up. His Grandparents and Elena to an old base a guy named Malick gave them to collect the Machine. Daisy and May simply said they were following a lead. Leaving Mack and Coulson behind with their new residents. 

Fitzsimmons hadn’t wanted to go. Both were incredibly reluctant to go into the field, especially when they had Deke to care for now. But Daisy had forced the issue in her new position as the leader and they eventually relented but Deke knew they were not happy about it. He’d heard them talking that night when they thought he’d gone to sleep. 

“You’re new,” a voice said gruffly from the door and caused Deke to jump. He hadn’t even heard Talbot approaching. 

“I’m Deke,” he said unable to explain why his hair was suddenly standing on end. Everyone said that Talbot was a trusted friend and ally who had been through a lot with them. “I’m Fitzsimmons Grandson from the future. And they said you are General Talbot, right?”

“Their what?! They just got married for Pete's sake!” Talbot shouted and threw up his arms in exasperation. “Can’t anything in this damn agency be normal for once? Just once!”

Deke didn’t answer as the general continued to go on but his uneasy feeling didn’t abate and began to wish his grandparents were there with him. 

Talbot stopped his rant after a minute or so, his personality suddenly shifted, and his annoyance evaporated in the blink of an eye. “Compliance will be rewarded. The Scientists. Must find the scientists,” he muttered and finally turned his attention back to Deke with a forced smile. “Can you tell me where your Grandparents are right now young man? I haven’t had a chance to offer my congratulations yet.”

“They had to go on a mission,” Deke said and slowly rose from the couch now clutching his book tight to his chest Desperately wishing anyone from the team would show up. 

Talbot muttered something to himself that Deke couldn’t make out. The General moved to speak with him again when Mack suddenly appeared in the door and Deke nearly cried in relief at the site of him. And he didn’t waste a moment as he scurried across the room to the safely of Mack’s side. 

“There you are, come on Simmons will have my head if you don’t have dinner and get to bed on time,” Mack said putting a hand on Deke’s shoulder but not noticing how the teen was pressed tightly into his side. “General, I see you’ve met one our surprises from the future.” 

Talbot smiled again “You guys don’t do anything easy,” he quipped. “This fine young man was just telling me he was the brainiac's grandson.” 

“He sure is. It surprised the hell out of us too,” Mack said as he ruffled Deke’s hair “but they’ve taken to the whole Grandparents thing like ducks to water. Which is why I need to get this young man some dinner and to bed, best not test Grandma’s fury.” 

Talbot cocked his head for a second “Compliance will be rewarded,” he whispered before raising his voice full volume again, “Why don’t I take him and you can get back to work,” Talbot suggested with another of his forced smiles. 

Deke didn’t think it was possible but he pulled himself even closer to Mack. 

Mack narrowed his eyes slightly at the Talbots whispers but dismissed them due to what they had just rescued him from. “Don’t worry General, I’ve got this handled. You need to rest up and recover so we can get you home to your own family as soon as its safe.” 

“Yes, home,” Talbot said almost too quickly as he began to rush out of the room. “Nice to meet you then Deke.” And with that, he rushed off and disappeared into the Lighthouse. 

Mack shook his head at the odd behavior and then ushered his charge towards the mess. 

\------------------------------

Deke had stayed in his bed until Mack had shut the door to families bunk. As soon as he heard the door latch he gathered his monkey and book and moved across the small room. First opening one of the drawers and pulling on one of Fitz’s cardigans over his pajamas and then crawling into their bed where he tried to bury himself into their pillows and surround himself with at least the comfort of their scent. 

His grandparents had called as he picked at his dinner, still shaken by his encounter with Talbot, and while it had been good to see and talk with them. In the end, it only made him miss them more. Mack tried to cheer him up with a gallon of ice cream he'd hidden for him but he declined and asked to go to bed, leaving most of his dinner untouched. 

Mack had frowned but led him back to their room, he knew he couldn't give what Deke really needed at that moment. 

Eventually Deke into an uneasy sleep that left him tossing and turning for hours. 

Deke didn’t know what time it was when he was started awake by the sound of the door to the quarters opening again. HIs first thought brought a wave of excitement and hope bubbled in his chest that Fitzsimmons had found the machine and been able to return early. Only to see a single large shadow in the door, his next thought going to Mack had come to check on him. 

Though he realized quickly the figure while large, was too small to be Mack, and terror began to grip him as the figure shuffled across the room, heading right for him.

“Compliance will be rewarded,” they said.

“Bring the scientists,”

Deke pulled himself back and pressed himself against the wall before he started to scream, “Ma--” his cries cut off even before they began by a sickly sweet smelling cloth over his face mouth and nose. 

Talbot made quiet shushing noises as he held tight to Deke even as the thrashed against his hold. His feet kicking the blankets, the book, and his monkey onto the floor. The teen's struggles faded quickly with as the Chloroform took hold and he fell limp in the General's arms.

"Its okay son," Talbot said as he placed a burner phone on the bed. "They'll come for you, I know they will."

Tablot gathered Deke into his arms and easily carried him out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. 

 

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

“We shouldn’t have sent them,” Coulson said as he carried the small tray of food through the halls of the Lighthouse the next morning. “He’s just a kid and asking them to leave him so soon has only served to make them all miserable.”

Mack could only sigh heavily in response, he had originally thought it best to send Fitzsimmons but now that they were gone, Deke was upset, they were upset, and Mack felt guilty about doing it. “The lab was empty and they’ll be back this afternoon,” he said and nodded to the tray in Coulson’s hands. “Hopefully a few non-Simmons sanctioned donuts and the fact they are on their way back will perk him up a bit.”

“At least he’s sleeping in,” Coulson said as they approached Fitzsimmons bunk “that is a normal teenage thing to do.”

Mack moved to knock on the door, only to have it swing open with a creak on his first wrap. 

Coulson narrowed his eyes and pushed his way in. “Deke, we brought breakfast,” He started and as he looked around the room suddenly found himself feeling sick. The tray slipping from his fingers and crashed to the floor. 

“No,” Mack breathed as he took in the site around him. 

While the room wasn’t a total mess there were clear signs of a struggle in the bed with the covers completely askew. But what made him gasp in terror was the site of Deke’s stuffed monkey and book on the floor. Those were his most cherished possession and he would never treat them so carelessly. 

“Did someone get into the base?” Coulson demanded as he ran to the bed feeling around in the blankets for a clue and came up with a slightly damp rag and note. A tentative sniff of the cloth told him what the contents of the note may contain. 

“Chloroform,” he grimaced and showed Mack the note. 

Mack was holding the stuffed animal as he tried to fathom how they were going to tell Fitzsimmons the thing they feared most had happened while they were gone on a mission they were essentially forced on in the first place. He opened the note and felt sick all over again. “Hale has him, she wants them to repair the machine.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Fitzsimmons was already standing hand in hand at the ramp of the Quin Jet waiting for it to drop before they had landed. Elena watched them with a soft smile as she finished loading her bag. The mission had been fruitless, the lab completely empty when they arrived. And while Fitzsimmons had enjoyed being together in England. The stress and anxiety of being away from Deke outweighed their happiness at being home. 

Though they had agreed to bring back as soon as they were able. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Elena said softly as she hoped they would be able to relax once they were reunited. She hated seeing both of her friends so on edge.

Jemma offered her a bright smile and squeezed Fitz’s hand again. 

“We won’t leave him again, not unless it's on our terms,” Fitz promised as the jet finally set down. 

Elena rose herself stretching after the long flight and slung her bag over her shoulder just as the ramp dropped down to reveal Mack and Coulson waiting for them. 

She knew the second that she saw Mack’s crestfallen face that something was very wrong.

And she wasn’t the only one.

Jemma let out a gasp that bordered on a sob as she leaned into Fitz who immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

“What happened?!” Fitz said, the tone of his voice caused Elena to start as she had never heard him speak in such a cold and calculated manner. “Where is Deke? Why isn’t he here to meet us?”

Mack and Coulson shared an uneasy look as if trying to decide who would break the news when Fitz snapped again. “Where is our grandson?” Fitz demanded again and this time a chill ran down Elena’s spine and both the other men’s eyes widened. 

Coulson stepped forward and placed a hand on Fitz’s shoulder meant to console but it did little to soothe the sting of what was to come. “It was Talbot, Hale did to him what they did to Donnie Gill” he started.

“No,” Jemma said and shook her head eyes pleading. 

“His mission was to get you two,” Coulson continued taking a breath before the next part “but since you were off on the mission he came across Deke….”

“Did he hurt him?” Fitz asked while fearing the answer. Horrible images of Deke bandaged up in Med Bay, scared and alone ran unfiltered through his mind. 

Coulson looked down and Mack stepped in. 

“We don’t know Turbo, he took Deke topside and the mech’s collected him. We found Talbot just standing in the Elevator as if nothing had happened. But we found a rag that had been soaked with Chloroform in your bunk with the note in addition to the security footage of him carrying him from your bunk and through the base.”

Fitz had been ready to go find Tablot when Mack mentioned the note and Jemma beat him to it holding her hand out, “Give it,” she said simply. She knew they would have had it on them. 

Coulson sighed and handed it over, “We had no idea Talbot had been compromised-” he started only to be stopped by Fitz.

“Don’t!” he snapped as Jemma read. “We didn’t want to go on the mission, we didn’t want to leave him. But our concerns were repeatedly dismissed. We were sent with promises you two would keep him safe. Now he’s in the hands of a mad woman and Hale has all the leverage she needs to get us to do whatever the bloody hell she wants. Because make no mistake we will do whatever it takes to make sure he is brought home safely, no matter the cost.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Coulson tried again “we’ll do whatever it takes to get him back.”

Jemma handed the note over her voice was laced with as much venom as Fitz’s. 

“We said don’t,” she snapped before she took Fitz’s hand and began to head into the base. They were heading straight for the elevator, the note stated Mech’s would be coming by every hour in a Black SUV to collect them when they were ready to come. The sooner the better for Deke’s sake.

“You can’t just hand yourselves over,” Mack said as the trio followed them out and they all waited at the elevator. “We need a plan before you do anything, Daisy and May should be back soon and then-”

“No,” and Mack halted in surprise at who had said that to him, for this time it was Elena that had interrupted. 

“They need to go and they need to go now. Daisy and May aren’t thinking straight right now,” Elena said and shot what she hoped was a comforting look “They are so focused on their own mission that I am sure they will not let them go or try to pull a double cross that will go badly. And every moment we delay an innocent child is in danger.” 

Jemma felt her lip wobble as she moved back to embrace Elena with a whispered thanks before she pulled back to Fitz’s arms. 

The elevator arrived and the pair stepped in.

“We’ll find you,” Coulson promised. 

“Hopefully before it’s too late,” Fitz said as the doors closed. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Deke clutched Fitz’s oversized cardigan around himself as he huddled in the corner of the cell he’d been thrown into. The warm item of clothing his only connection to his grandparents at the moment. He tried to clamp down on the fear that threatened to overwhelm him as he’d been once again taken from his family with the intent of being used to force his grandparent's hands. 

When he woke up there was no sign of General Tablot, only a jet full of faceless men with black masks who didn’t speak to him no matter how many times he shouted. In fact, no one spoke to him until after the jet landed and what he learned General Hale herself was waiting for him to be hauled off by her men.

She’d looked him over as one of the goons shoved a swab into his mouth and she’d sneered something about making sure he was who he said he was before she waved him away to be thrown into another prison. 

That had been hours maybe days ago now so when his door was thrown open by Hale he jumped before he readied himself for the stream of threats that were likely to come next. At least that was what Kasius would do in the early days of his captivity. 

“Come,” she commanded. 

“Piss off,” Deke snapped back. 

“Language,” Hale chided before she set him with a wicked smile. “Besides, I thought with how much you’ve cried for them you would have jumped at the chance to see your Grandparents again.”

Deke felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment at her watching him cry. He’d tried to be brave, and most of the time succeeded, but he also reached points of panic where the fear of never seeing them again overwhelmed him and he’d succumbed to the tears. 

Hale narrowed her eyes once “You will come now or I will get someone to move you and I assure you Mr. Ivanov will be less than gentle with you.” 

Deke slowly stood and made sure to keep the sweater wrapped tightly around himself as if it would protect him. And once he was within her reach Hale’s hands latched onto his shoulder as she steered him into the dreary halls of her base. 

It was only a few twists and turns before they came to what looked like a lab and Deke whimpered when he saw them.

The small noise caught their attention in an instant.

“Deke,” Jemma said as she reached for him. Her heart breaking all over again at the site of him still in his Pajamas with Fitz’s cardigan wrapped around him. He had no shoes, only the socks he’d been sleeping in to bite against the chill of the concrete floor. 

Deke bolted slipping free of Hale and ran to them, Fitz caught him first and gave him a brief squeeze before he passed him back to Jemma and placed himself firmly in front of his family. Jemma wrapping him up tightly into her arms as she whispered reassurances that it would be alright in his ear. 

“You can leave, now,” Fitz said coldly. 

“After the stunts you pulled last time you were my guest did you actually think I’m going to allow him to stay with you?” Hale asked as she crossed her arms. 

Fitz took a step back and pressed Jemma and Deke farther from the General. He didn’t want Deke to have to pay for what he had done to get out and get to the others. She made no move to follow them and enjoyed watching him squirm. 

“No,” she continued. “After this lovely tet a tet you three will never be permitted to be alone in the same place all at once. He will stay in his cell under guard while you work and when I do allow breaks, if I feel your work has been satisfactory, I’ll allow one and only one of you to spend time with him in his cell. The other will be separated. I need insurance against another escape attempt.” 

Jemma wanted to scream in frustration, the thought of her family split up nearly too much for her to bear. “Please,” she tried. “Let him stay, he can help us, make the work go faster even.” 

Hale was tempted for only a moment. She was unwilling to risk a simple harmless gesture or request backfiring on her again so she fixed Fitz with a glare. 

“Had your husband not used my goodwill against me last time he was my guest I might have considered it. But you two have escaped Hydra far too many times for me to take that risk again,” she said and with a wave of her hands, a pair of mechs appeared in the doorway. 

“The boy,” she ordered simply. 

“No, please” Fitz tried again holding up his hands as he tried to keep the Mech’s away from Deke and Jemma. Jemma’s own efforts were to hold him as tight as she could against her chest. 

The Mech’s didn’t stop and Fitz tried to shove one of them away only to find himself tossed aside like a rag doll, crashing into the table and the delicate work they had started. He pulled himself up in time to see the mech pulling his family apart. One took Jemma and Fitz had just enough time to right himself before she was thrown as well and crashed into his arms. 

“No,” she cried and stumbled in Fitz’s arms trying to go after them.

Deke struggled too as he tried to wriggle free of the iron grip. 

“Nana, Bobo!” he cried as he was pulled away. "Please, let me stay with them!"

His cries echoing down the halls well after he’d been taken from the room. 

Hale waited patiently until he could no longer be heard before she addressed her guests again. “I will be watching and the faster you work I assure you the better it will be for all of you.” With that, she turned on her heel to leave. 

Jemma hurled a wrench at the wall with a frustrated scream as two mechs took up position just inside the door before it was latched closed.

Fitz pulled her into his arms and sank to the floor with her. He could only let her cry as tears of his own dropped into her hair, her entire body wracked with sobs, and whimpers of “no more,” were cried into his chest. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later the door opened and Fitzsimmons immediately looked to the door in the hope Deke had once again been brought to them. Though they were disappointed to find only Hale who stalked over to inspect their work. 

“Progress report,” she asked as she picked up the half-assembled device. 

Fitz gave Jemma’s hand a light squeeze before he spoke. 

“The notes are a bit of a jumble but I think we have a good start on the capacitor here, this will be what allows for the Gravitonium to be transferred into the body within the device. Some adjustments will also need to be made as this was originally meant for a serum, no the dense Gravitonium.”

Hale studied the work in silence before she gave what looked to be a satisfied nod. “This is acceptable. To show you compliance is indeed rewarded with Hydra, I will permit one of you to see the boy for the night.”

Jemma let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“May we be permitted a meal together first?” she asked and hated how weak and weary her voice sounded with the request. “We don’t ask to be alone, you can be in the room with us even. Just please, allow us some time together.”

Hale looked her over, seeing the tears pooling in her eyes, Agent Fitz leaning heavily against her his own eyes earnest. She knew she needed to have a firm hand but having them happy would also increase their productivity. Besides she might pick up some intel listening to them talk over the meal. 

“The meal only,” Hale said, “but only one of you for the night and I want to know who now.”

“Jemma,” Fitz said without hesitation. There would be no discussing it. 

The answer didn’t surprise Hale in the slightest and she motioned them out the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been a quiet affair as Deke pressed himself tightly between his grandparents and just savored being with them again. Even if General Hale had sat across the table the entire time with a bemused look. 

After the meal had ended, Fitz gave Deke a long hug and despite the audience a tender kiss for Jemma. He made sure to part with as little drama as possible as to not risk Hale taking this privilege away from them. 

Jemma held Deke to her and let silent tears fall as the Mech’s led Fitz away, his “I love you,” echoing down the hall long after he’d disappeared from sight. This would be the longest they’d been apart since returning from the future. 

“How you two survived so long in Shield is a mystery to me,” Hale said as she led the pair in the opposite direction Fitz had been taken. 

Jemma pulled Deke closer to herself, “We’re a team,” she said simply “unstoppable and unbreakable. So many see our love for one another as a weakness and use it against us. But I see it as one of our strengths. Because there is nothing we won’t do to protect our family and get back to each other. And you should ask yourself General, what happened to the others who kidnapped us and forced our hands?”

Hale pushed open the door to their room for the night and as soon as they crossed the threshold Jemma let out another small growl that Deke was once again being held in a cell not fit for any child. 

“Someone will be here to collect you in the morning,” Hale said and she turned to go, intent on ignoring Jemma's last words. 

She stopped in the door just long enough to turn back and watch Jemma kneel in front of her Grandson and run her hands over his face with a soothing touch. The General feeling an uncomfortable pang in her chest that forced her quickly out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed and Fitzsimmons knew that despite slowing the work as much as they dared the Machine was getting close to being done. They would be forced to assemble the final product and Hale would have everything she needed to become the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Despite Fitz’s protests of her being on her own, Jemma had insisted that Fitz go with Deke as they finished work that night. She’d had the last two nights with him and wanted Fitz to have some time with him as well. Hale hadn’t allowed the family to have dinner together since the first night and Fitz hadn’t seen his grandson since them. 

It was late into the night and Deke was curled into the crook of Fitz’s arm, still wrapped in the cardigan, though Hale had brought him some simple jeans and t-shirts to replace the pajamas he’d been taken in. 

Deke’s head rested on Fitz’s chest, smaller fingers clutching his shirt, in a way that reminded Fitz so strongly of Jemma. Fitz knew he should be resting himself. That tomorrow would be long and trying but he couldn’t relax with Jemma somewhere else in the facility all alone. Though the other side of the coin was when Fitz was allowed to be with Jemma it meant Deke was all alone. 

“Never again,” Fitz said quietly. 

“I promise you Turbo that this will never happen again.”

Fitz wasn’t sure if Deke had heard him but he did grip onto Fitz’s shirt tighter in response. 

He was just about to succumb to sleep when the base was rocked in what was an unmistakable tremor to Fitz. The team had found them.

Deke woke with a start at the sound and panic filled his features at the sounds. Daisy wasn’t exactly being subtle. 

“Nana. We need to get to her!” 

Fitz shushed him though couldn’t deny he felt the same terror, concerned what Hale would do with the team closing in. 

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer as the door was thrown open and a harried-looking Hale stormed in with a number of mechs who didn’t wait for her orders to grab Fitz and Deke to haul them out the door. 

Deke was pulled from the room first and before Fitz could call for him. The Mech intent on keeping distance between Grandfather and Grandson. That didn’t stop Fitz from trying to get away until he found Hale right in his face. 

“You are going to the lab and you are going to finish the machine right now,” she said and grabbed his chin to keep him for looking for Deke. “And for his sake you better get it done fast.” 

“Where is Jemma?” Fitz demanded as he jerked from her grip.

The base shook again from another of Daisy’s tremors and Hale was forced to put her hand on the wall to stay upright before she could respond. “That is not your concern at the moment,” she said.

Fitz jerked again in the mech’s hold “Where my wife is bloody well my concern!” he yelled even as they continued down the hall back to the lab. Mech’s running in all directions as the base gave another violent lurch. 

Ivanov was waiting for them at the door a dark look passing his face at the site of Fitz. “Shield has breached the base, they got to the other agent before I could respond.” 

Hale growled and saw the smirk playing on Fitz’s lips, she had lost some of her leverage but not all of it. 

“I still have more than enough Agent Fitz, I still have the boy, so you will finish that machine before I lose my patience,” Hale snapped and shoved him into the lab. She turned to Ivanov outside the door. “Do not let Shield in here before it's done or you’ll go to the scrap heap yourself.” 

Ivanov looked positively murderous at being ordered around but when another quake ran through the base “I have some unfinished business with the Inhuman,” he said and readied himself for the invading Shield team. 

Hale rolled her eyes and closed the door to the lab, sealing it shut. Locking herself in with a small army of Mechs, The Destroyer Machine, and her prisoners. 

While she had been talking with Ivanov Agent Fitz had retrieved Deke and had him at the workbench on a stool well out of reach of any of the Mechs, the teen watching as his grandfather soldered the delicate components together.

“I suggest you hurry,” Hale said pulling her gun from her waistband and setting Fitz with a significant look. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jemma wait!” Mack said as he tried to pull Jemma back before she ran around the corner before making sure it was clear. They had found her first when they’d stormed the facility. Coulson leading them first to the area he’d been held in hopes of being able to rescue all of their missing friends. 

Jemma had been in one of the cells and bolted nearly the moment the door had been opened and left the team to scramble after her. 

May was able to catch her arm just in time so Elena could do some recon. 

“Simmons, I know you are anxious to find Fitz and Deke but it won’t do any good if you get captured or killed,” May chided.

Jemma yanked her arm away and took off at a run as soon as Elena nodded the all clear. 

“That mad woman has Fitz and Deke,” Jemma shot back “she has made it crystal clear she will not hesitate to hurt them to get what she wants. And now she has been backed into a corner with her weapon a few adjustments away from being complete. What do you think she is going to do now that Shield has broken down her door!” 

Coulson forced his way forward, seeing Jemma in a state that so strongly reminded him of Fitz when they were trapped in the other dimension. So desperate to get back to him, fearful of what was happening to him, and having so many obstacles in the way. And as he did with Fitz what seemed like a lifetime ago he pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear words only she could hear. 

“Everything is going to be alright, we’ll get to them, and get you all home. And I promise this will never happen again, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that your family is protected.”

Jemma whimpered and allowed herself a single sob as she hid her face in his chest. 

“Now lead the way to the lab and we’ll get them out of there,” Coulson said when she looked up wiping her tears away. 

She nodded and started to move again. Mack and Daisy flanking her on either side ready to take on any Mech’s that got in their way. Coulson, May, and Elena keeping an eye on the rear. 

“Just down that hall,” Jemma said as Daisy let out a cry when she turned the corner, pulling a small throwing knife from her arm.

“Really you, again?” Daisy growled pulling it out and tossed it to the side "How many buildings do I need to drop on you?" 

Ivanov cocked his head and smiled, “I’ve been waiting for you and I assure your our rematch-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish as Daisy sent a powerful wave at him and the mechs that flanked them blasting them back down the hall and away from the door. Elena, May, and Mack ran forward to meet him and with the nearly never ending wave mech’s coming in as reinforcements. 

“We’ll hold them off, you get them out!”

Jemma rushed to the door of the lab and tried to open it to find it locked. Coulson quickly held up his arm to show the interior mechanisms. 

“Help me get this control panel off so we can override it,” He said and spared a quick glance down the hall to make sure the team was keeping Ivanov and his mechs at bay.

It was as Coulson was working the wires together that a terrified scream echoed from inside the lab and Jemma felt the panic flood in anew. 

“Deke!” she said in a horrified whispered and Coulson tried to make his hands work faster. They were running out of time. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop!” Deke screamed as one of the Mech’s threw and pinned Fitz up against the wall and landed a powerful punch to his ribs. 

Hale was holding tightly to Deke as he struggled against her hold as he was desperate to help Fitz. 

The Mech landed another powerful punch that left Fitz gasping for air and one more that left him slumped on the floor. Deke finally tore away as the attacked ended and he rushed to his grandfather's side and wrapped his arms around him. 

Hale loomed over them full of fury. 

“Look at me,” she hissed. 

Deke slowly looked up his arms still wrapped around Fitz. While Fitz moved slower, still dazed from the attacked.

Once Fitz had complied Hale advanced, “What did you do?”

Fitz had a hard time focusing but managed to pull Deke behind him despite the teen behind wrapped around his chest. 

“Protecting our family,” he said raising his chin in defiance. 

“Did you really think we would give you the tools to destroy the world? Or that we trusted you wouldn’t harm Deke even after we compiled? Especially when our team was here, on site? When you tried to activate it just now the entire system was fried and the container with the Gravitonium has been sealed shut. Everything here is worthless.”

Hale cocked her gun and aimed it at Fitz’s head. “That includes you and your grandson then,” Hale said. As Hale readied to fire she couldn’t understand why neither one of them looked fearful or worried. Fitz wasn’t pleading to spare the boy and even had a small smile on his face. 

“Get away from them,” a voice snarled and it all happened at once. A blue wave ran through the room instantly shorting out all the mechs and Hale turned just in time to be met with a fire extinguisher being swung at her head. The metal made contact and she fell to the ground with a thud. Jemma standing with her eyes ablaze behind her holding the canister. 

“You will never touch my family again,” She said before she ran into Fitz and Deke’s waiting arms. 

Coulson still standing just inside the door with his arm up from when he deployed the EMP Fitz had put into his hand. 

Deke peered over his Grandmothers should with wide eyes fixed on Coulson’s hand. “Can we give it laser fingers?”

Jemma laughed in relief and pulled away. One arm still around Fitz and one stroking Deke’s cheek, “Whatever you like, now let’s get you home.”

\---------------------------

It took them longer to get home than anyone would have liked. Once back at the Lighthouse Jemma had insisted on a trip to medical for a complete work up on Fitz. Discovering he’d bruised and fractured some of his ribs. 

Deke had sat quietly on a spare bed the entire time, content to watch Jemma work, and refused any and all attempts to coax him from their sides for food and a shower. Eventually, the team gave up and busied themselves with securing Hale and destroying the Machine once and for all. There had been talk on the way home about using the Zephyr modified for space travel to send the Gravitonium into the sun, but that was a matter that could wait until morning. 

Finally in the wee hours of the morning did they return to their quarters, Fitz already stumbling from the pain medications Jemma had administered. 

Deke froze in the door and found it was just as it was when he’d been taken. The sheets a tangled mess and his book and monkey laying carelessly on the floor. 

Jemma let out a weary sigh and first ushered a woozy Fitz into the bed as he succumbed to the pull of sleep as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She tucked him in and then gathered Deke’s treasured items from the floor. Noting that the pages of his book were bent or torn. She’d make sure to get him a new one as soon as possible. 

She turned to find him still standing in the door clutching Fitz's sweater around him eyes shimmering with tears. Jemma feeling her heart break that he no longer felt safe in his new home.

“It’s alright Deke,” she said and motioned him inside. 

Deke finally followed right into her arms and he hid his face in the crook of her neck. A shuddering sob escaping his lips and Jemma realized what was happening. Days of pent-up fear and frustration were finally coming out. He was home, he was safe, and the damn had broken. 

Jemma carefully guided him to his own bed and sank onto his with him, Deke shifted just enough to take his monkey and hold her closer. 

She stroked his hair and simply held him. As Fitz had done for her on their first date and she had done for Fitz in the pod after he’d escaped AIDA. Words weren’t needed, just a calming presence. Jemma wasn’t sure how long it took for his sobs to quiet and his vice-like grip on her to go slack but once it did she carefully laid him down onto his pillows. 

She felt tears of her own burn in her eyes as she wiped away the last of his tears and tucked his quilt over him, and took care to make sure he had his monkey in his arms. 

“I love you, Nana,” Deke whispered as he rolled over to get more comfortable.

“I love you too Deke,” She whispered back and kissed his forehead. 

Finally, she returned back to her bed where she was surprised to find Fitz awake and watching her. 

“How are you awake? Are you in pain?” she asked forgoing her pajamas in favor of crawling into bed with him to check his dressings.

“I’m fine,” Fitz said still groggy as he settled back into the pillowed and gently took Jemma into his arms. “I have everything I need right here.”

End.


End file.
